For She Said
by RockyX123
Summary: This is a love story between Aki and Yusei, where trouble from Aki's past seems to haunt her and create a rift between them. Can they unite and form the couple that they were meant to be?


For she said

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or the characters.

Songs Used:

1) Song: Love Comes

Author: The Posies

2) Song: We Ride to Survive!

Owner: 4Kids

Thank you. Now to the story. (Parenthesizes "()" is for clarification.)

Thank you, brightredcherries, for Beta Reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A family of friends lived in the Tops of Neo Domino City. Their love for each other was no less than a true family's love. A melody was heard and along with a young girl, no older than 18, who hymned along with the music in her room. Her dark red hair had two bangs, with a metallic object resting on top. This pretty, young woman sat on a black, rotary chair, thinking about her life while the music played.

(Song: Love Comes

Author: The Posies)

_"Oh baby you're too pure_

_You're too pure for this wicked world_

_Your data's uncorrupted_

_But does something skip inside you?_

_That's what takes up time in this life_

_Add up the sum of the slights and_

_Sooner or later_

_Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?_

_Sense memory, that's so passes_

_Is that what passes for vision these days?_

_I engineer no strangeness_

_I don't have that modern streak_

_What fills up this space in your life?_

_Does the sum of the slights hurt?_"

The stream of music came to an end. Silence existed for three seconds before she turned around. Standing there was Yusei Fudo, who closed Windows Media Player 13 on her desktop. His physical attractiveness had no effect on the lady. She allowed no emotions to surface. Aki took a moment to scan his golden black hair, the jagged criminal mark, his blue, long, sleeve jacket, his black shirt, his jeans and his boots. Then she raised her amber eyes to look upon Yusei's eyes, holding an indifferent look as his blue eyes met hers.

"You've been listening to that song over and over. Is something wrong?" Yusei asked. His blue eyes showed no emotion either.

_He's hard to read_, she thought. Aki tried to reply, but her lips uttered no sound. Another moment passed before the silence was broken.

"Yusei! Yusei! Look what I got!"

A green haired boy, no older than the age of 12, skipped into Aki's room. He held a huge brown helmet under his left armpit. As he raced into the room, his left leg tripped over the side of Aki's desk and he scraped his knee.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, as he helped the green headed boy, Rua, up.

"I'm fine, but check this out!" the excited boy said. He held his helmet up towards Yusei. "Look I got a D-Wheel!"

Yusei looked down upon Rua as he rose.

"That's great. Aren't you too young to ride a D-Wheel?" He asked.

"Well, my parents bought this for me, but I can't use it until I'm old enough."

Rua looked down as he sighed, wishing he was 18, the age necessary to get a license to ride a D-Wheel. Aki Izayoi sat in the background in silence. She was lost in her thought of the past, of Divine. He was the first person to care for her, to accept her as she was, even if he was just using her. She couldn't believed Mikage when she told her that Divine was planning to recruit her for his army of pyschics.

Then there was Yusei. A deep emotion had developed since the defeat of the Dark Signers. As she snapped back to reality, she stared at Yusei's back and his form in general. She was the Black Rose Witch less and less every day, and more Izayoi Aki. No longer were her powers in control of her life. All this was possible because of the handsome man standing before her. Her eyes released a single tear, but before her emotions surfaced further, she brushed it off. Her head became parallel to the floor and she stared at Yusei as he examined Rua's injury, but neither had noticed. However, standing in the doorway was Rua's twin, Ruka. This green headed girl did notice that she cried as she passed Yusei and Rua.

"C'mon, Rua, we should treat this knee before it gets infected." Yusei said, holding Rua's arm to go the bathroom.

As the males left the room, Ruka approached Aki in her small light coat, and her short pants that covered half her knees. In her arms, she carried her doll figure of Kuribon, a duel monster resembling Kuriboh.

"Ms. Izayoi?" Ruka asked, "Why were you crying?"

Aki looked up to her face. No one ever called her "Ms." before, except for her dad's friends when she was young.

"Please, just call me Aki. And I wasn't crying." Aki replied, looking straight into Ruka's greenish eyes. In it, she saw nothing but care and concern. _Why does she care what I felt?_ She thought.

"It's because we're family." She spoke. Aki realized she spoke out loud without knowing it, _What's happening? Why can't I keep myself under control?_

In the background, the voice of Jean Luc Picard spoke:

_"Space. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. It's continuing its mission to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilization. To boldly go where no one has gone before."_

"Aki, if you feel sad, you can always talk to us, because we are family. Don't keep it bottled up." Ruka said. Aki returned the smile, but it was an empty one, devoid of emotions and meaning.

"Thank you Ruka. I'm fine, really." Aki replied.

"Okay then." Ruka stepped out of the room with Kuribon still in her arms.

Aki was seized by a sense of happiness that originated from nowhere. Her mind wandered back into isolated halls. There, she continued forward until she reached a door. She twisted the metallic knob and saw Yusei, Rua, Ruka, Crow, her parents, Divine, and even Jack. All of them were welcoming her. It dawned upon her that this feeling came from Ruka's words, calling her a part of a family, which she never experienced. Her own parents neglected her when she was young. This feeling was absent at the Arcadia Movement with Divine, even thought he accepted her.

_This is what I wanted, to have a family, to have somebody care for me._ A stream of tears left her eyes,

uncontrolled and unchecked. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. Wiping her tears, she smiled to see Yusei at the doorway, and seeing her smile, he returned his rare, a genuine smile.

***********************************************************************

At the bathroom, Yusei took out the hydrogen peroxide from the small alcove under the sink. He knelt and asked Rua to sit.

"I can take care of myself." Rua complained.

"Rua, your parents are away. It's my responsibility now to make sure nothing happens to anyone here." Yusei explained, trying to calm the young boy down.

He applied the acidic solution to an ear pick and rubbed it over the wound. Rua winced in pain as he felt a stinging sensation on his knee but Rua remained silent as Yusei treated his wound and then placed a Teletubby bandage on his wound. Rua had a look of protest written all over his face, but Yusei said, "This is all we have. No one will see it."

On the TV, which no one was watching, Jean Luc Picard announced:

_"Space. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilization. To boldly go where no one has gone before."_

Rua submitted to Yusei's will and both exited the room. Ruka left Aki's quarters at the same time, looking troubled. Yusei said, "Go on without me, Rua. I have to speak with Ruka."

Rua, looking disappointed, went to the roof where Tenpeiawaited him along with his D-Wheel.

"Ruka, what's troubling you? Is something wrong?" Yusei asked.

Ruka explained, "Its Ms. Izayoi, I mean Aki. I saw her crying, but she wouldn't say why."

_Hmm..._ Yusei thought as he went to Aki's room. There he did see her crying, but at the same time, she smiled. He returned the gesture, happy to see that whatever burden that she had earlier that day was lifted.

"I see you're well. Ruka was quite worried." Yusei told her.

"Well, it was partly because of you," she said, with a look of genuine happiness in it.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Yusei asked. He felt a churning sensation in his stomach. _Does she know?_

"Thanks to you, I have a family now. You helped me forgive my parents. All I did to you was hurt you. I'm sorry to cause you or anyone the pain when I was the Black Rose Witch." Another tear dropped from her amber eyes as she lowered her head in shame.

Yusei approached her and said, "Aki, listen. You weren't the Black Rose Witch. That was a different person. No one blames you for the harm you've done especially with all the pain you had to go through." He laid a hand, with his gloves on still, on her shoulder. She raised her head again to look up to his bright blue eyes. She felt them pierce through her. She looked away, unable to look back into those blue orbs again.

"Aki, you were so happy just moments ago. Did I do something wrong?" Yusei questioned her, his voice filled with a note of gentleness. She felt a sensation, an uncomfortable sensation in her. He was close, too close.

Yusei's heart rate doubled as he got closer as well.

"No, it was just that I'm tired. I just need to get some rest." Aki said.

Yusei nodded and left the room, closing the door as he left.

Aki rose from the chair and traveled to her bed. Millions of thoughts clouded her mind as she tried to clear her head of the anxiosity. It was the longest walk she ever took, yet the travel took only 10 seconds. As the pyschic duelist lied down, her head felt drowsy and she fell asleep.

***********************************************************************

_"Aki, don't do it!" Yusei screamed, standing in front of her with a duel disc in one hand, his other hand in front of him as if ordering her to halt. _

_She stood in the stadium surrounded by people. The crowd was not welcoming. They screamed "Witch!" and "Freak!" Standing across her was the man she had unknowingly fallen for. A look of shock crossed his face. It finally hit her: She was in the Fortune Cup, dueling Yusei in the finals, and her powers were uncontrolled. It was her turn, and her _Rose Tentacles_ was on the field, ready to finish him off. But she couldn't utter the words, "Attack!" It pained her to see him hurt._

_"Yusei, I don't want to hurt you!" She said, tears flowing through her face. Yet her _Rose Tentacles _attacked Yusei anyway._

_"NO!" Aki yelled. This shocked Yusei so much, hearing so much pain, so much anguish behind her voice, that he froze, unable to activate _Card Defense_, his face down trap card. Her untamed powers, fueled by her fear and pain she was experiencing, amplified the attack, causing damage to Yusei. He flew backwards, landing 50 feet away from his starting position. His body was a bloody mess, with his entire left body soaked in blood. He had cuts and bruises all over. Now it was Aki's turn to freeze. The world seemed to end as she watched the only man she loved to be hurt, hurt. She tried walking to him, to tell him she didn't mean it, but the medics came and dragged him away and placed him on a stretcher until he was out of her grasp._

She woke up, crying for the third time that day. Her tears drenched her dress, but she couldn't stem its tide. The sun was setting in slow motion. She stared out of her window, watching the sun recede into the West until all light vanished.

***********************************************************************

Yusei lied on his bed, awake for an hour. The events that day left his mind puzzled.

_How does she feel about me_? He kept contemplating, but he could stand the torment no longer. He opened the door to his room and climbed down the staircase. His legs led him to Aki's room. Yusei attempted to knock but he heard sobs. He rammed the door opened and ran in to see Aki all drenched in her dress.

"Yu-Yusei! I-I a-am so glad yo-you're okay! I-I'm s-so sorry! I 'm really a-am!" She screamed. She leaped from her bed with her tearful face and hugged him. Yusei stood, rooted to the spot like he was petrified. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Aki!" Yusei blurted. He blushed redder than a Coca-Cola bottle. She must have had a bad dream, that's all.

"I'm sorry to come into your room this late at night." He stammered.

"It's all right. I wanted to know if you are okay..." She said, stifling her tears. She then held him even tighter and kissed him on the lips, and Yusei embraced her lips with his.

The sound of lips smacking each other and their tongues intertwining woke Ruka and Rua up for they woke up and saw the two lovers in Aki's room, embracing each other and kissing.

Rua took out a camera and said, "This one's for their children."

Ruka tried to snatch the camera away, but missed as Rua shifted it out of her arm's reach.

"You're invading their privacy, you annoying brat. Stop that!" She tried to convince him to stop, but he kept taking pictures. The lovers held each other close and continue their kiss, circling and circling around. As they twirled and spun, the computer brought the ambient air to life with sweet music.

_"..._

_Sooner or later_

_Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?_

_Time can't hurt you_

_I can't be bothered to get you alone in this world_

_You can do it yourself, but make your ends known to your means and your lovers_

_Drop your guard, get over yourself_

_Kick your shoes to the floor and_

_Run from your cover, run to the other side of your head and I'll stand right by you"_

She broke off the kiss and stared at his shining blue eyes again.

"Yusei, when I first met you at the Daimon Area, I thought you were a curse, for you bore the same mark as I had. That mark had brought me nothing but pain and sorrow. But you, you helped me, saved me from myself."

"No, I saved you from the Black Rose Witch. You are not one and the same. She is evil and ugly, but you, you are not her. You're different. You're the face under that hideous mask. You're beautiful and good, you're a Signer. You've saved the world."

And then they embraced once more.

_"..._

_Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?_

_Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?_

_Time can't hurt you_

_I can't be bothered to get you alone in this world. "_

Rua giggled as he snapped picture after picture until Ruka snatched the camera away. She should have deleted the pictures, but she thought Rua was right, in a way. This moment should be recorded.

Before Rua could protest, Aki looked away in anguish. She seemed fearful of something. She shoved him away, and said, "Yusei, I can't be with you."

She regained her composure, straight and fair, but no longer tearful or sadden. She seemed hard in her heart again.

Yusei said. He didn't bother to notice his voice quaked. "Don't you love me?"

"Never did." Aki said with a tone of arrogance, even ...superiority.

"But the kiss! You meant it. I felt your heart! You loved me!"

"Yusei...I'm sorry. I just-I just wanted to know how a kiss felt. Good night." She felt her excuse lame and useless. She saw in his eyes that he didn't believe in that excuse. _How could he?_ She thought. _Even I wouldn't believe that. _

Yusei looked at her one more time before he sighed in defeat and left the room, closing the door as he left. He felt Aki was holding back. Her answer was devoid of truth. Yusei knew how she felt b there was a missing piece to the puzzle. Rua jumped from their cover, followed by Ruka, and the pair of green-heads came to Yusei's sides. Upon seeing them, he turned towards them and stood.

"So, what brings you two up late this night?" Yusei had asked as he noticed them.

"Yusei," Rua said. "Big sister Aki seemed different. She looks mean and scary!"

"We saw what happened." Ruka explained. "I don't know what happened. She changed. It was like she was the Black Rose again."

"You mean you saw what happened to me and Aki?" Yusei said, blushing.

"We're sorry to butt in your business but Big sister has to respect you! I mean you treat her nice and so she should like you!"

As Rua was about to charge into Aki's room, her door opened and there stood Aki, carrying her black suitcase.

Rua asked her, "Big sister Aki, why must you leave? Why? Why can't you be nice to Yusei? He likes you!"

Aki looked down on him and said, "Yusei was delusional. Why would he expect me, the senator's daughter, to like him?"

Rua was infuriated and said, "He's the king of Turbo Duel. He even beat you!"

"So? He won the first time by luck. The second time, I surrendered to him, that's all."

Rua couldn't stand himself. Ruka was worried that he'll get hurt but before she could do anything, Rua screamed, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! IF I WIN, YOU APOLOGIZE TO YUSEI!" Realizing he lost his temper, he said, "Sorry Big Sister Aki, didn't mean to go overboard like that!" He said, scratching his hair.

Aki stared unfazed. "I accept." She stood with her nonchalant look, but a war was raging inside her. She wanted to leave so that none of her family would get hurt. She didn't want any of them to get harmed by her powers. _I make this quick and then be done with them. _She thought in her head. _Rua is no match for me. _

"Aki," Yusei said. "Stop. Don't duel him. We can talk this out. We can help you if you decide to tell us what's the problem."

Aki turned a deaf ear on him and instead went through her luggage carrier and brought out her duel disk. Rua took out his smaller duel disk from his room, and he raced to the living room. Ruka and Yusei stared in the sidelines, helpless at stopping the duel.

"Duel!" They said.

Aki: 4000 Rua: 4000

"I draw! From my hand, I activate _Level Limit-Area B_. Now all face up Level 4 monsters or higher can come to the field in defense mode only! Now I summon _Morphtronic Clocken _(Att: 600/ Def: 1100 Lvl: 2) in attack mode!"

A clock like creature came unto the field, standing in front of Rua, as if guarding him.

"Now I lay down a face down! Your move!"

Aki cried, "My move. From my hand, I summon _Twilight Rose Knight _(Att: 1000/ Def: 1000 Lvl: 3) in attack mode. Next, his special ability allows me to special summon _Lord Poison_!" (Att: 1500/ Def: 1000 Lvl: 4)

"Oh no, you're planning to Synchro Summon!" Rua exclaimed with a note of panic. Even with the trap card _Morphtransition_ on the field, if _Black Rose Dragon_ (Att: 2400/ Def: 1800 Lvl: 7) used its effect, all his cards would be destroyed.

"That's right!

_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (Att: 2400/ Def: 1800 Lvl: 7)"_

Aki: 4000 Rua: 4000

Aki's iconic monster came to the field in red and black, roaring and screeching until all cards on Rua's side of the field were destroyed.

"No, my cards!" Rua exclaimed as all his cards on his field were destroyed by the summoning of _Black __Rose Dragon_. _Black Rose Dragon _was consumed as well by its own flames.

"Next, I activate _Seed of Deception_! Now my _Phoenixian Seed_(Att: 800/ Def: 0 Lvl: 2) comes to the Field!"

A magic card appeared in front of her with the image of a seed in it. Out of it appeared a red looking seed in defense mode.

"I put a card face down and end my turn."

Rua stood up, his eyes stinging with tears. He seemed to have several cuts from _Black Rose Dragon_'s special effect_._

"Please, Aki. Stop this madness." Yusei implored, realizing that this was a psychic duel. You don't want to hurt Rua." He walked towards her and held his hand up, just as he did in her dream.

"Stay back!" And with those words uttered, a gust of wind blew him back. He groined as he tried to get up, with Ruka's help.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Ruka asked him.

Yusei nodded, but he was feeling despair inside. Her dormant powers are awakening. He was seeing her Black rose side once again.

"Yusei!" Rua exclaimed. "Big sister Aki, how could you hurt him?"

Receiving no response from her, he gave up asking and instead drew his card during his standby phase.

_Bingo_, he thought.

"_Morphtronic Accelerator_, activate! With this magic card, I destroy one card on your field and draw one card. Of course, I need to return a Morphtronic from my hand to my deck."

Placing a _Morphtronic Magen_ (Att: 800/ Def: 800 Lvl 3) back to his deck, it shuffled and he drew a card. _Good!_

"I summon _Morphtronic Celfon_ (Att: 100/ Def: 100 Lvl 1) in attack mode!"

With this, a yellow cellphone like machine creature came forth, in attack mode.

"Dial on!" he yelled as he swung his arms in a circular motion, the numbers on his Celfon were lighting up as if they were being dialed. It landed on a six.

"Six!" he yelled. "Now I can look at the top six cards from my deck and special summon one that is level four or below from those six cards. The rest is shuffled back into my deck!"

He drew the top six cards, and he saw _Morphtronic Cameran _(Att: 800/ Def: 600 Lvl: 2)_. _

"Now I play _Morphtronic Cameran_!"

A red toy like figure came to the field in attack position.

"Now my _Morphtronic Cameran_, attack _Phoenixian Seed_!"

_Morphtronic Cameran_ destroyed _Phoenixian Seed _ in a flash as with its fist, smashing the seed away. Aki stood unfazed. She lifted her hand and press the button on her duel disc, activating her trap card.

"Wicked Rebirth, bring back _Black Rose Dragon_! "(Att: 2400/ Def: 1800 Lvl: 7)

Aki: 3200 Rua: 4000

"I paid 800 life points to bring her back to the field, but her effects are negated."

Rua stared, and could do nothing.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Rua said. He hoped he done enough.

"My turn, I draw! I set one card face down. Next, I attack that _Celfon_ of yours with Black Rose Dragon. _Black Rose Flare_!"

Her dragon screeched a second time, roaring upon _Morphtronic Celfon_ until it was destroyed, becoming nothing.

Aki: 3200 Rua: 4000

"Your life points haven't changed..."she noted softly.

Rua's face down trap card, _Remake Puzzle_ appeared.

"I activate _Remake Puzzle_! By destroying one Morphtronic card on the field, it ends the battle phase. Since I don't have a Morphtronic monster in my graveyard lower than the level 1 _Morphtronic Celfon_ I destroyed, I don't get to special summon a monster."

"I end my turn." she said coolly. She was impressed by that maneuver, but she knew Rua needed to be a much better duelist if he saw to beat her. _For instance_, she noted, _he shouldn't have wasted _Remake Puzzle_ until next turn. If _Black Rose Dragon _attacks_ Celfon, _he could use _Remake Puzzle _to bring it back by destroying _Morphtronic Cameran _and then use _Morphtronic Celfon's_ ability to special summon __more Morphtronics from his deck._

"I draw now!" Rua shouted. "And from my hand, I summon _Morphtronic Boomboxen_ (Att: 1200/ Def: 400 Lvl: 4) in defense mode and then I switch _Morphtronic Cameran_ in defense mode."

"Before you end your turn, I activate _Synchro Back_! With this, I return _Black Rose Dragon _ to my Extra Deck and Synchro Summon it back on my Stand-by phase." Aki announced.

Yusei stared worriedly. She would clear Rua's field once again, and then he would be clear for a direct attack.

"I end my turn." Rua said. He had nothing to counter her Synchro Summon.

"My turn then! Draw!" she said. "I Synchro Summon _Black Rose Dragon_!" (Att: 2400/ Def: 1800 Lvl: 7) Her mighty red and Black signer Dragon came to the field.

"_Black Rose Gale_!" she said, activating the special effect of _Black Rose Dragon_ once more. The two _Morphtronics_ on Rua's field went to his graveyard once more. I now summon _Black Rose Witch_ (Att: 1700/ Def: 1200 Lvl: 4) in attack mode!"

"Now since I normal Summoned her, I get to draw a card. If it isn't a monster, she gets destroyed."

She drew her card, and saw it was _Wall of Ivy_. (Att: 300/ Def: 1200 Lvl: 2)

"Well, look at this! It's a monster!" she declared, showing Rua the card in her hand. "Now _Black Rose Witch_, show him what a real Witch can do. Direct attack!"

_Black Rose Witch_ produced a magical stream of purple energy coming from her staff. It attacked Rua, who placed his arms in front of him to guard himself from the blow.

Aki: 3200 Rua: 2300

"Stop!" Yusei bellowed. Aki felt pained hearing that voice. She chose not to recognize that voice. She wanted to act as evil as possible in front of him so that he would despise her. Then he maybe safe from her. Yusei, stubborn as he was, choose to approach Aki, to talk to her face to face. Aki once again played a card on her Duel Disc and a gust of wind drove Yusei back. Returning the card she to its rightful place in her deck, which shuffled itself.

With that done, she announced, "Turn end."

Rua drew his card, and stared at the card drawn. It was his tuner monster, _Morphtronic Remoten_.

"I summon _Morphtronic Remoten _(Att: 300/ Def: 1200 Lvl: 3)in attack mode! Next I activate _Scapegoat_!"

A Remote like creature came to the field along with four sheep tokens of different colors. (Scapegoats each have: Att: 100/ Def: 100 Lvl: 1)

_"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" _(Att: 2300/ Def: 2500 Lvl: 7)

The Remote became three circles, enveloping the four sheep tokens and then a mechanical replica of a yellow Dragon appeared.

"_Power Tool Dragon's_ effect activates!" Three cards extruded from his deck.

"Choose a spell from these three cards now!" Rua shouted.

Aki pointed immediately at the center card, _Double Tool C&D_.

"I equip _Double Tool C&D _ to _ Power Tool Dragon. _He now gains 1000 attack points. (Att: 3300: Def: 2500 Lvl 7) Now _Power Tool Dragon_, attack her _Black Rose Witch_!"

Aki: 1600 Rua: 2300

Ruka let out a gasp of relief as she saw Rua come up the lead. Aki had only card in her hand, _Wall of Ivy._

"My turn!" Aki declared as she drew from her deck.

"I summon _Wall of Ivy_ in defense mode." A

huge rectangular brick of ivy came up in her field, then changing to blue, indicating it was in defense position.

"Next, I activate _Fragrance Storm_. By destroying _Wall of Ivy_, I get to draw one card."

Her Wall of Ivy disappeared, along with the magic card. She drew from her deck, and the card was

_Evil Thorn_. (Att: 100/ Def: 300 Lvl: 1)

"_Fragrance Storm_'s second effect activates. If the card I drew was a Plant type monster, I get to show you the card, and then draw another monster."

She showed Rua her _Evil Thorn_ in her hand, and then she drew her second card, _Synchro Spirits_.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw now!" he said, taking a card from his deck. "I attack you directly, Aki-san, and I win!"

"Not so fast." she told Rua. "I activate _Synchro Spirits_. By removing _Black Rose Dragon_ from the graveyard, the monsters used to Synchro Summon her would be special summoned on my field."

_Lord Poison_ (Att: 1500/ Def: 1000 Lvl: 4) and _Twilight Rose Knight_ (Att: 1000/ Def: 1000 Lvl: 3) appeared summoned in front of Aki in blue, guarding her from the attack of _Power Tool Dragon_.

"Replay," Rua declared. "I switch my target to _Lord Poison_."

_Power Tool Dragon_'s tools drilled through _Lord Poison_, destroying it.

"_Lord Poison_'s effect activates. When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to Special Summon a monster other than _Lord Poison_." Aki said coldly.

"Not so, _Double Tool C&D_ negates the effects of a monster it destroys on the field." Rua challenged.

"Rua," Aki said. "Learn to read. It states only effects that activate or apply on the field. My monster's effect activates in the graveyard."

A red seed appear on Aki's side of the field. An eye was in the center of the seed, looking at Rua directly.

"I choose _Phoenixian Seed_! (Att: 800/ Def: 0 Lvl: 2) Now come forth from the Cemetery." she said triumphantly.

Rua looked bewildered. _How could I misunderstood the card's effect?_

"I end my turn." Rua concluded bitterly. He was suppose to win that turn, and get Yusei and Aki back to being on good terms. Now he failed them both.

"I draw then." Aki said. In her hand was _Gigaplant_. (Att: 2400/ Def: 1200 Lvl: 6) _Good_, she thought. _I can finally get rid of that dragon._

"I release _Twilight Rose Knight_ to advance summon _Gigaplant_ in attack mode. Now _Gigaplant_, destroy _Power Tool Dragon_!" Aki said, smirking.

"Not so fast! _Power Tool Dragon's_ effect activate. By destroying _Double Tool C&D_, _Power Tool Dragon_ is not destroyed. (Att: 2300/ Def: 2500 Lvl: 7)."

Aki: 1600 Rua: 2200

Aki said nothing to his remarks. "I switch _Phoenixian Seed_ to defense mode and end my turn."

Rua looked up at Aki and said, "My draw! _Power Tool Dragon_'s effect activates, allowing my to choose three equip spell cards, and you have to choose one of them." Three cards extruded from his deck yet again. "Choose please, Aki-san."

Aki choose the left most one.

"Yes, you chose _Megamorph_! I equip it to _Power Tool Dragon_, and his attack points double!" (Att: 1150/ Def: 2500 Lvl: 7)

Rua expected his monster's attack to jump to 4600, but instead, it was reduce to 1150.

"What happened?" Rua demanded. "_Megamorph_ is suppose to double _Power Tool Dragon_'s attack points!"

Aki sighed. "That is true when you life points are lower than mine. However, your life points are higher right now, so your monster's attack points are halved."

Rua looked shocked. _I made the same mistake dueling with Demak._

"Still, _Power Tool Dragon_ can destroy _Phoenixian Seed_!" Rua declared.

_Power Tool Dragon_ suddenly slammed_ Phoenixian Seed_, scattering it away.

"I end my turn." he said sulkily.

"Then it's my draw," she said. Yusei continued to look at Aki, whose tone became more cold, more distant than before. Being observant, he noticed that Aki was trying to keep away from Yusei. He wouldn't even let him get close.

"I play _Black Garden_. Next, I summon _Evil Thorn_. (Att: 100 Def: 300 Lvl: 1) Due to _Black Garden_'s effect, its attack points are halved and you get a _Rose Token_. (Att: 800/ Def: 800 Lvl: 2) _Evil Thorn_ has no attack points so it remains at zero."

A Pink Rose token appeared in blue at Rua's side of the field in attack mode.

"Next, I release _Evil Thorn_ to special Summon two more _Evil Thorns_. (Att: 100 Def: 300 Lvl: 1) Also your life points takes a 300 point hit."

A wave of thorns blew towards Rua, pricking his very skin, bruising and cutting him.

Aki: 1600 Rua: 1900

After that, two more _Evil Thorns_ appeared on her field in defense mode.

"Two _Rose Tokens_ (Att: 800/ Def: 800 Lvl: 2) appear on your side of the field as a result of _Black Garden_." she said.

"Now _Gigaplant, _attack _Power Tool Dragon_!"

Aki: 1600 Rua: 650

Rua looked at _Power Tool Drago_n, and then at his deck. The _Megamorph_ equip sqell was destroyed to save Power Tool Dragon. (Att: 2300 / Def: 2500 Lvl 7) He called out, "My turn!" as he drew.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's Special ability once again."

Once more, three equip spells came out of Rua's deck.

Aki chose the center card.

"I get _Rocket Pileder._ I equip it to _Power Tool Dragon_! Next I summon _Morphtronic Datatron_ (Att: 600/ Def: 600 Lvl: 3) in attack mode."

A _Rose Token_ appeared on Aki's field.

"_Power Tool Dragon_, attack _Gigaplant_! Crafty Break!"

Aki: 1600 Rua: 550

"Now _Rocket Pileder_'s effect activate! _Gigplant_ (Att: 100/ Def: 1200 Lvl: 6) loses the same attack points as _Power Tool Dragon_. Next, Datatron attacks Gigplant!"

Aki: 1100 Rua: 550

"Yes! I end my turn!"

Aki drew card. Monster Reborn came to her hand, and she smiled.

"I activate _Monster Reborn_! Come forth once again, _Gigaplant_!" (Att: 1200/ Def: 1200 Lvl: 6)

With that, the mighty beast emerged from the ground again.

"Next, I gemini summon her to use her effect. Now, I special summon _Lord Poison_ (Att: 750/ Def: 1000 Lvl: 4) from the graveyard."

"Now, Gigaplant, finish him! Attack _Datatron_!"

Aki: 1100 (Winner) Rua: 0

Rua was thrown back by the force of the beast. As the duel reached its conclusion, the holographic creatures evaporated. Yusei just stared as Aki left the wrecked room. He felt his life was sapping away, until she left. Finally, he turned his attention to Rua. Ruka was already over her brother's body. She was ready to cry but chose to stay silent, as Rua looked up to his sister with wet eyes. Then, they closed, but Yusei heard a soft _Ruka_ echo from those closed lips.

***********************************************************************

Yusei was in the hospital, escorting Rua to the infirmary.

"Rua, please don't go." she said to her twin brother. Rua was in no condition to respond as he was unconscious.

As Rua entered the emergency room with the doctor and his staff, both Ruka and Yusei took a seat.

"Hang in there, Rua." Yusei said.

Ruka looked tired and sad. Then she broke down into state of tears. Yusei's instincts told him to placed his arm around Ruka.

He said, "It's going to be alright. Stay strong, because Rua needs us to be."

Ruka looked up to those reassuring eyes of Yusei and nodded. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

***********************************************************************

"Yusei, Rua, Ruka," Aki spoke through her tears to no one, "I'm sorry."

Her head looked down in shame, for she had hurt her family. She couldn't be around Yusei anymore. Her only other choice was to live in isolation. As the taxi came to a stop, she paid the taxi driver 30,000 yen and then exited. The driver looked up and yelled at the retreating figure, "You forgot your change!"

Aki kept walking forward, toward the wilderness of nature. The lush green and bright red roses awaited her, greeting Mother Nature's Incarnate.

***********************************************************************

Back at New Domino City's hospital, the doctor Yusei.

"You're his family member?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm only a temporary guardian." Yusei responded. Those words ached, knowing that he hadn't done what a guardian would have done to protect Rua.

"Well, he's going to make it. His wounds are superficial, nothing more. He'll have to stay in the hospital for all those cuts to heal up, but other than that, he's lucky. How did that boy get hurt?"

Yusei stared into the glasses of the doctor, but his mind wandered. She hadn't hurt him on purpose. _She held back. She's still in there! _Recognizing this, he felt his spirit return, if only a little.

Avoiding the doctor's gaze, he just said, "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor sensed that Yusei wanted to be alone and so he turned his heels and went to his office. As the doctor left Yusei, he was alone again. He sat down, thinking about all that had happen. Soon, he collapsed to fatigue.

***********************************************************************

_"Don't do what? Attack you directly?" Aki asked, with a smirk on her face. "Well, I don't do charity."_

_Yusei stared as _Rose Tentacle_ raised its tentacles to attack. Suddenly, Rua jumped in the way from nowhere. As the attack connected, Rua fell face down on the floor._

_"Yusei," Rua said as he looked up to his idol. "Yusei, don't give up." He fell to the floor, unconscious._

_Yusei stared down at the fallen 11 year old child. He took two steps before collapsing on his knees. He failed him. He failed him._

_"Yusei, Yusei..." a calm gentle voice echoed,"Yusei, Yusei..."_

***********************************************************************

"Yusei, Yusei..." Ruka chanted. "Yusei, Yusei. Wake up. C'mon."

Yusei's weary eyes suddenly opened, slowly. He saw Ruka and her ypung, sad face.

"Yusei, I'm sorry to wake you up. You should go home. It isn't your fault Ruka got hurt."

Yusei beamed at her, and said, "I'll do that. You want to come?"

She shook her head, and then blurted, "Aki-san, she was trying to distant herself from us."

Yusei had no reply to that.

"What happened to Aki-san? Why was she so angry? I sensed sadness within her. I know she didn't want to hurt Rua on purpose but that idiot always gets in trouble." She said that with wet tears, remembering the time he dueled Demak for her at the Monkey Tower. Rua was hurt from the attack of the Earthbound God.

"Don't worry, I get her back. I promise I will get her back." Yusei told her reassuringly.

Yusei walked out of the hospital. Ruka chose to stay in the hospital with Rua, and he couldn't force her to go back home. He climbed onto his Red D-Wheel and revved up his engines. His D-Wheel took him up through a maze of winding streets, criss-crossing and winding in every direction. Like the expanse of space, he had the freedom to go anywhere. _Where are you Aki? Where are you?_

"Aki, where are you?" he yelled out to the winds. Yusei hoped the wind would carry his message to her. His voice was the only sound in hundreds of miles around. For the first time in his entire life, he felt despair. He never felt this way, not when Martha was sacrifice for the _Earthbound God Uru_, not when his _Stardust Dragon _was taken away from him, not even when he faced Kiryu.

"Aki!" he yelled .

***********************************************************************

Aki stood in front of a huge mansion. It was the mansion of the Izayoi, her father's house. She stood, standing for a while, thinking of nothing, not wanting to understand anything. A step, forward, then another, and soon, she was at the front gates. Pressing the intercom button, a computerized female voice said, "Please state your name and business here."

"Aki Izayoi. I'm here to see my dad."

"Voice confirmed as Aki Izayoi. Welcome home, Ms. Izayoi."

The gates slid open. The lights flickered on. She climbed the staircase and opened the door in the eve of the night. A guardsman approached her warily until he saw through the darkness of the night and recognized the violet hair, the bangs of her hair, the long black stockings. It was Aki returning home.

"Ms. Izayoi..." The guard stammered. "Welcome home, madam!"

Aki stared, and continued onward, rolling her luggage along. The guard assisted her in carrying her burden to her room, and she slowly followed the guard into her room. The room consisted of a huge queen size bed, with her closet holding her possessions. Her wardrobe consisted of her old clothes and dresses, all of them intact. On the other end of the huge room, laid a desk with a huge mirror. A magnificent golden throne like chair was seated next to the dark red desk. Her bed was a large Red bed with a huge red blanket similar to that of her red corset.

"Should I inform Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi of your return?" the guard asked.

"When they are awake, I guess. I guess I'll sleep right now, so please leave," she replied.

The guard bowed and closed the door on his way out. Aki laid down on her bed, but she was unable to sleep. Her thoughts had focused upon Yusei. A she felt a pang of regret as she couldn't tell him how she really felt about him. _He won't understand that I'm doing this for him._ Soon, she raised her head, and left to sit at her throne-like chair. Sighing, her heart wished she never existed so that Yusei would never have known her, and would never been hurt.

"Yusei," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I wish you can understand." She felt cold teardrops on her face, but she immediately wiped them off, refusing to acknowledge their existence.

_Goodbye Yusei_. Sleep had finally won, and her head slumped over her folded arms.

***********************************************************************

"My baby!" a voice whispered.

Aki's eye lid opened. Setsuko Izayoi was standing over her daughter, full of tears of joy in her eyes. She wore a light blue plain dress. Aki looked much like her mother, as her mother possessed amber eyes, and violet hair. Aki opened her eyes and she turned to face her mother.

"Mother..." she said, as she gave her mother a warm hug.

"Oh, baby, why didn't you tell us you were home? You father was worried sick when the whole ordeal with the Dark Signers was over. You didn't return. You left no messages, no word, not even a hello. Are you still mad at us, dear?"

"No, mother, I have forgiven you. I just didn't have time to call back..." she said. It was an excuse. In truth, she was still uncomfortable around her parents, even though she had forgiven them. It was just that she hadn't spent any time with them that they felt like strangers to her, albeit friendly strangers.

"Oh dear, your father will be most happy to see you come home. Wait, where is that future husband of yours, Yusei?"

"Mother, he's not my future husband. Please stop. It was something Martha started to get Yusei to save me..." she said blushing, referring to the day she was unconscious after the Arcadia Movement building was destroyed. On that day, Yusei came and revived her with his Signer Mark. His "mother," Martha commented that Yusei had a crush on Aki and that he should wake his future wife. Her mother irritated her with the old joke.

"Now, now baby, what happened between you two? From what I gathered from Jack Atlas, you two were living together for a while. Why have you come back without him?" Setsuko taunted.

"You don't want me to come back?" Aki said, looking at Setsuko's amber eyes, similar to those of Aki's.

"No, of course not, dear. I simply wanted to see my son-in-law," she said with a smile as Aki blushed.

Her cheeks looked redder than Yusei's D-Wheel and her mother noticed this. "Tell me dear, why are you embarrassed of this? You don't like him? Or is it because he hasn't asked you out?"

Aki stiffened, her face regaining her pale color, and she stood staring at her mother. _She could make a joke out of everything._ She thought. But Aki loved her mother, and she couldn't lie to her.

"Mother, I can't be with Yusei. In fact, I can't be with anyone. Not you, or dad. I came back to say goodbye." Her voice was filled with seriousness.

Setsuko sensed the change in her tone and immediately, she looked worried.

"Dear, why? Why can't you be with Yusei or us? You already said that you have forgiven us and of course you love Yusei, so what is it?"

After a short moment of silence, Aki hugged her mother, as she released new tears from her eyes.

"Mother, I can't be around another human being ever again. You know about my powers. I might hurt them. I love you too much, just as I love Yusei. I don't want to hurt any of you." Hideo Izayoi stood at the doorway. Hideo's sad eyes stared at Aki's watery ones.

"Aki, I won't allow it," he said, with steel determination. "After all those years that you have to be alone, I don't you to be alone again. You don't deserve to suffer. You deserve to be with your family. Please Aki, stay here with us."

Hideo approached his daughter and brought his arms around his entire family. Aki felt so at home, with so much warmth. She couldn't refuse those pleading eyes of her father.

"Yes, papa, I'll stay. I'll stay.'

***********************************************************************

Yusei looked up at the rising sun. He spent all night searching for Aki in New Domino City with no luck. The lifeless city began to spawn life once more, as people left their houses to go to work or to find some sort of recreation to spend their time. He sighed in defeat and returned to the hospital. He went to check where Rua was. He found the twins asleep near each other. Rua was in his bed, bandaged. Ruka was sitting on a chair, and her head was on her folded arms. Yusei stood watching the twins, as both were soundly asleep and at peace. He closed the door and waited outside on a bench. Traveling all night left Yusei fatigued and his eyes closed under the weight of his heavy eyelids.

_***********************************************************************_

"_Aki," Hideo said. "We never had enough time together as a family. Why don't we go on a vacation together, somewhere far away from here? We bring your fiancé along." He stated with a laugh. His wife joined him. Aki looked slightly irritated, however. Yusei stared as the happy family reunion._

"_Aki!" he screamed. Aki took no notice to him. He noticed his signer Mark was glowing, as did Aki. _

"_Why is your mark glowing?" her mother asked._

"_I don't know...but I sense someone else close by...another person in this room." She said this while scanning the room with her eyes. She became content when the marks stopped glowing._

_Yusei stood next to the family and tried to place his arm on Aki's shoulder but his arm simply phased through her, as if he was in a different dimension. Aki stared through him and looked at her mother. _

"_How about Florida?" she replied uncertainly. "Maybe we can even stay there permanently, if the __weather is good." She said with a smile. "But we're not bringing Yusei."_

_Yusei looked at her, and he felt his heart had broken in two. She didn't want him._

"_Now, now darling..." Ms. Izayoi said. "Yusei has a right to know why at least you are avoiding him. I don't want to lose such a good son in law!"_

"_No, mama, and don't start papa!" She said glaring. "I won't see him again."_

"_Does he know you're doing this for his well-being?" Mr. Izayoi asked. "I know love when I see it. I __saw it in the boy's heart, even if he didn't acknowledge it. He loves you."_

_Aki looked down, her heart burning with sadness. "Let's not talk about him anymore, please. Mama, papa, I'm hungry. Let's go down to get some breakfast, okay?"_

"_When do you want to leave for this trip then?" her father asked her. _

"_After breakfast, I want to leave New Domino. I'm sick of this city, and please no more Yusei talk. Not even behind my back."_

_Her parents just smiled and nodded. They understood she didn't want to talk about such a sensitive subject anymore. _

_***********************************************************************_

Yusei woke up. He felt empty, yet some feeling of hope still remained. She didn't want him to be around, but she had a reason. He stilled had a chance. With that hope in him, he leaped into the air and ran out the exit, preferring the stairs in case of some mishap with the elevator.

***********************************************************************

Yusei took his D-Wheel and revved its engine up. His thoughts were centered upon the redheaded amber eyed girl. The radio automatically opened and from the list of songs, a random song was chosen.

(Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Runner Up Opening Theme Song, _We Ride to Survive!)_

_(Check it Out! _

_It's time to make your move. _

_Never has a moment felt so right. No Doubt!)_

His D-Wheel started and he drove it past narrow streets and winding highways. The Izayoi mansion, maybe that's where she is. I might still make it.

_(It's down to me and you. _

_Movin' faster than the speed of light! _

_I can feel my engine pumpin' faster! Faster! Ragin' with an appetite for Turbo Speed!)_

He pushed his prized D-Wheel faster and faster. He still had a quite a journey to go, but he hoped to make before they left.

_(I can't stop till ya see what I've got cuz I was born to be-a-winner! _

_Take a good look, my game is off the hook cuz _

_I am no beginner)_

Yusei thought, _Aki! I won't go down without getting the truth from you._ He pushed his D-Wheel to its limits, maxing out its speed, yet he felt it was not fast enough. _C'mon, faster, faster!_

_(Lean and mean listen to my machine kickin' into Overdrive! _

_We Were Born to Ride! _

_We Ride to Survive!!! _

_Yeah)_

His engines whined, louder and louder until it started emitting smoke. _NO!_ He thought, as his D-Wheel broke down. He got off it and started running on foot towards Aki's mansion. _I won't give up. I got to __get to her! _

***********************************************************************

Aki finished her breakfast of pancakes, milk, orange juice, and toast. In truth, she hardly touched her food, and after sitting in the chair for a moment, she went upstairs to pack her things for Florida.

She stood in front of her wardrobe, unable to choose what she wanted to bring. In fact, most of her clothes didn't fit her anymore, and as a result, she chose the clothes she brought with her in her suitcase. Carefully taking out the black luggage case, she examined her possessions. In it, along with her clothes, was her red Duel Disk with her deck. She drew a card, and the _Black Rose Dragon_ was in her hand. In her suitcase was the broken pieces of the mask as the Black Rose as well. She picked it up, and examining it for a mere second, she chucked it in the wastebasket. _I'm not her anymore. I won't be the Black Rose again. _Hastily, she replaced her _Black Rose Dragon_ in her proper place, in the extra deck portion of the Duel Disk.

Hideo Izayoi came up to Aki's room and stared at her daughter. She seemed distracted. He didn't want to go to Florida so fast. But he didn't want to upset her. After all, their relationship was strained, and he didn't want to break that fragile relationship between him and her daughter. He stared sadly at her, hoping, hoping for a better future for her. _Oh mighty being watching over us. Give her a better future, one where she no longer suffers. She deserves that much. I'll do anything for that. _

"Papa?" Aki said, as she turned her head to see her father standing at her door. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just we're packed and ready. I was wondering if you're done packing."

"Of course, I was just thinking."

"Of Yusei?" he blurted before realizing his mistake and cursed himself for it.

She looked at her father hard and stayed silent. She didn't want to be angry today, and so pretended to not hear last statement. Her father cared about her, like any other parent, so why should she be angry? She approached her father, and kissed him at his cheeks and she rolled her luggage down the staircase. Her father followed along trailing slowly behind her with his luggage case. A guardsman helped them both by carrying both of the luggage cases to the car. Exiting the mansion with both her parents and three guardsmen who carried their individual luggage, they cross the rose garden that Aki enjoyed being in when she was young. Finally, they entered the huge black limo. Their luggage was placed in the trunk of the limo. There, more security guards were present in the limo. The senator was present after all so he needed guardsmen everywhere. The impenetrable gates automatically opened themselves, and the limo left the premise of the Izayoi mansion.

***********************************************************************

Yusei ran up to the front gates of the Izayoi mansion. He accidentally slammed hard the intercom and then said, "Open up, Aki! I know you're in there. I need to speak with you. It's me, Yusei!"

"Please state your name and business here."

He said to the machine, "I need to see Aki Izayoi."

"I'm sorry. Ms. Izayoi has already left the premises."

"Where is she now?" he asked the machine, while trying to keep calm.

"Destination: New Domino Airport. Estimate time of Arrival: 10:45 AM."

Yusei was suddenly nowhere in sight. The computer simply said, "Have a nice day."

He ran and ran, not caring that his legs were burning with pain. _10:45...that leaves only 20 minutes!_Upon reaching the Town Square, he bellowed "Taxi!"

A red taxi stopped, along with everyone in the vicinity. They stared at the madman as he shot past everyone towards the red taxi. "I need to get to New Domino Airport in under twenty minutes!"

The taxi driver stared at him like he was asking for his heart to be torn out this instant. "Sir, that's impossible. It takes around an hour at least to get there at..."

"Please, I need to get there immediately! I pay as much as necessary. "

The taxi driver drove immediately, as the passenger came into his car.

"I might have to pass the speed limit. If Sector security catches me, you better prepare to pay for all my debts, insurances, life..." his list went on and on, to which Yusei agreed.

***********************************************************************

Aki stared out of the window of her seat.

"Ms. Izayoi, we have arrived."

She checked her watch. 10:40. They arrived at their destination earlier than expected.

"C'mon, Aki, let's go."

She swung her legs out and took a good look at New Domino Airport. It was here, here she would leave New Domino city to leave someone she cared about. She could no longer be near him, being near the handsome, golden black haired Turbo King, Yusei, for she feared she would hurt him. _No, I won't hurt __him again. _

"Aki?" her father said softly. He saw her release tears of sadness, and understood that she was thinking of Yusei, and even if she wanted to forget him, she can't because deep down, she loved him. She cared for him so much that she would go away from him so that he is safe.

"Aki, before we leave, please tell me why you believe the Black Rose would resurface. Why? Hasn't Yusei helped you suppress her deep within?"

Aki looked into her father's eyes and said, "I had a nightmare. In it, I was the Black Rose again. My powers were uncontrolled, untamed, and I dueled him. I hurt him! I...I..." and she sobbed, unable to hold back the sadness and fear that the dream brought her.

Hideo stared and placed an arm his daughter and hugged her close. At that moment, Hideo finally understood his daughter's heart. _She fears to lose what is most important to her. She'll do anything to make sure that she won't lose it, even if she has to leave it. The irony of love. _

Hideo felt for his daughter and led her towards the airport. He had half a heart to call Yusei so he could tell him to get his ass over here. But he was afraid that it would just cause her daughter more pain.

************************************************************************

Yusei sat impatiently as the driver drove, 50, 60, 70 miles per hour. The clock ticked 10:40. His heart pounded so loudly that everyone in Satellite could hear it. He didn't care, however. He could have a heart attack for all that matters, but he must have Aki. Without her, his life was nothing. An empty shell, as the Klingons would say. He readied himself as the driver accelerated up to 100 miles an hour. The taxi drivers eyes widen in fear for both Sector Security and for the man that was his client. _New Domino Airport! _He said, feeling a wave of relief before his car suddenly crashed. The car in front was a black Sudan. Seeing this, Yusei ran out the car. "Wait! You didn't pay your taxi fare!" but his voice was drowned by the honks of other cars and then a wave of fear crept upon him. A really muscular man came out of the Sudan, cracking his knuckles and approaching the taxi car.

_At least I got 30000 yens the girl gave me to pay up for the damages...Ah darn! Where the hell is the money? _

"I'm sure we can talk this out..." he told the big person owning the black Sudan.

"Like with these?" the man asked, showing his fist.

_Oh-oh..._he thought.

************************************************************************

Aki sat at the first class seat, feeling something was wrong, something out of place. She couldn't figure it. What could it be? _Stop thinking…….Stop thinking...Stop! _And she did.

************************************************************************

Yusei ran up to the desk and asked a young blue haired lady "Is there a plane on route to Florida at the moment?"

The blue haired young lady looked up and became startled as she said, "Yusei! What are you doing..." it was Mikage. Apparently, after Godwin was defeated as the proclaimed "Ultimate God," a fusion of the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the God of the Underworld, Mikage retired to find a new job, unable to work under someone so evil. Her job at Sector Security was vacated yet no one was qualified to take her place. Ushio came to visit her every day, bring flowers, and a vase.

"Please, I must know if there is a plane heading towards Florida." Yusei asked as calm as possible..

Mikage looked at him, startled, but she did as he demanded. "Yes, a plane is arriving for Florida. It is about to leave thought in two minutes. It is Flight 32."

"Then can I get a ticket?"

"I'm sorry, but the plane is full already. Why do you want to go to Florida?"

"It's Aki! She's aboard the plane!"

Mikage stared into those eyes, filled with rage, passion and sadness. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Yusei is going to Florida because Aki is going? Wait, maybe that's why they were acting so strange when they were close by after the Whole Dark Signer ordeal! _

He stared out the window, the one that showed where all the planes were. He saw Flight 32 leave. And he saw his love go away, away from his grasp.

Yusei's eyes turned towards the window, staring as he saw a Plane labeled Flight 32. It took off to the skies, released from the burdened that chained it to the land. Mikage stared at Yusei, concerned that Yusei might do something stupid such as ending his life prematurely. Mikage looked at Yusei, then at the plane labeled 32 as it left into the skies. _He'll never see Aki ever again._

His eyes stung with tears and he fell to his knees cursing himself. _DAMN YOU YUSEI! YOU DROVE HER AWAY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!_ He slammed the floor with his fist repeatedly, resulting in his knuckles bleeding. Everyone took a step away from Yusei. It didn't matter to him, however, because the only thing that mattered to him had gone to a distant country, out of his grasp forever.

A red head approached Yusei from behind. She stood, looking at the pitiful, crying creature. He saw the low red heels approaching him from the corner of his eyes and his head turned. The black radio that stood on Mikage's desk suddenly spurred the silence in the air with music.

_(Oh baby you're too pure_

_You're too pure for this wicked world_

_Your data's uncorrupted_

_But does something skip inside you?_

_That's what takes up time in this life_

_Add up the sum of the slights and_

_Sooner or later_

_Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?)_

He slowly rose from the floor, not believing what he saw. No, he was imagining things. He placed a hand at the figure's cheeks. It was real. He felt it.

_(Sense memory, that's so pass_

_Is that what passes for vision these days?_

_I engineer no strangeness_

_I don't have that modern streak_

_What fills up this space in your life?_

_Does the sum of the slights hurt?)_

"Aki?" Yusei said, with a note of uncertainty in his voice. Was she real? Or was his mind making illusions because he wanted to see her?

"Yusei," the red headed figure replied, grasping the hand he had on her cheeks. Yusei cupped her face and kissed her. It was a kiss of passion, of a flame that burned his heart. It burned hotter than the core of the sun, and its light hit Aki as his lips touched hers, and she returned her kiss in kind. In that instant, Yusei knew that she was real, that Aki was there. He could taste her lips, similar to that of cherry, but sweeter, much sweeter.

_(Sooner or later_

_Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?_

_Time can't hurt you_

_I can't be bothered to get you alone in this world_

_You can do it yourself, but make your ends known to your means and your lovers)_

The two reunited lovers stood in the center as the crowd looked at them. All of them simply stared and felt their passion as they observed their kiss. Finally, they broke off, and both Yusei and Aki felt disappointed that the moment should stop.

"What made you come back?" Yusei asked silently.

"I don't know..." Aki said. "I felt...out of place. My place is here, with.. you."

"Aki, I love you. Don't ever leave me again. Don't you ever leave me again. I want to be with you forever. Will you allow me to do that? Will you let me become your Romeo, you lover for life? Will you let me protect you from all dangers, to be under my guard? Will you be my Juliet? Will you?"

_(Drop your guard, get over yourself_

_Kick your shoes to the floor and_

_Run from your cover, run to the other side of your head and I'll stand right by you)_

Yusei smiled after her response for she said tearfully, "Yes, yes."

And they embraced lip to lip again. The crowds clapped, in entropy at first, then in unison. Everyone forgot what they had to do, their business in the vicinity. This romantic scene seemed to have an effect on the citizens. Reporters present at the scene suddenly took pictures as they prepared to write their upcoming story of the union of the Black Rose and the King of Turbo Duels. Neither of the lovers paid any heed for they were entangled in their own private world. The questions the reporters asked came as gibberish to their ears. Their eyes focused upon each other, their lips locked as if they were glued together.

_(Love comes inside you, gets behind you_

_Takes you under its wing_

_Is it some kind of function?_

_A reconstruction of what you've always been?_

_Time can't hurt you_

_I can't be bothered to get you alone in this world. )_

Yusei felt a fluttered in his heart as did Aki, for they knew; they were in love.

"HEY! YOU CRAB HEAD BOY!" the taxi driver came in. The spell that came over the viewers was dispersed. The drivers broke through the circle that had formed around Aki and Yusei.

"You didn't pay for the taxi fare! And look at what kind of trouble you got me into!" the taxi driver stated, pointing at his black eyes. "My car is ruined too! And I have to pay the man for the repairs of his damn car!"

"Oh..." Yusei said. He felt irritated as he broke the greatest moment of his life. He threw all the money he had at the driver, totaling more 300,000 yens in his wallet. "Keep the change."

The Taxi man took the money greedily, and slowly walking back towards his cab while counting his new wealth with a wide grin.

Yusei stared into her amber eyes, and said, "Care to come home with me?"

Aki smiled, and nodded. The crowd, no longer enchanted, dispersed and started to leave. He was about to bring her to her D-Wheel, and he realized the problem. "Taxi man!" he yelled again.

The taxi driver walked back towards Yusei. "No refunds."

"No, me and my fiancée need a ride."

Aki looked at Yusei and asked, "Where's your D-Wheel? I don't mind riding it, with you of course." Her bright, yet confused smile hit Yusei. _She wanted to ride it?_

"Um, there's the problem of that I don't have it..."

Aki saw him shift uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he ditch her like that. His D-Wheel, the symbol of hope for Satellite. "I sort of ditched it when her engine overheated when I was looking for you..."

Aki felt guilty of that, but she also felt very reassured of his love. "You gave up your most prized possession for me?"

"For you, anything." Yusei replied.

"Um, excuse me, but are you coming? I've got a lot of things to do."

The pair of lovers entered the taxi and left for the Tops. Aki laid her head on Yusei's shoulder, and felt a sense of protection. She thought, _this is the happiest day of my life_, and felt no more.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is my first story, so please comment since I need to improve. I know it isn't that good, so tell me where my shortcomings are. Isn't that what all humans strive for? Self-improvement? The future is unknown, and we have yet to reach the final frontier of human expansion: space. Again comment!


End file.
